I'm Not Insane
by kitkatsaymeow
Summary: Kim is framed for possessing drugs, and sentenced to a year in prison. There she meets rebel and bad boy Jack Brewer. Can they put aside their pride and escape? Or will they never find out the dark secret the prison holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been reading some super good stories about Kickin It and Harry Potter—I swear I'm obsessed!**

**but aaaaaanyway, please enjoy this new story.**

* * *

I knew as soon as the police car pulled up that there was going to be some major trouble. I'd been warned before for being out past curfew before, but I'd never been arrested.

Doors burst open and cops sprinted in, yelling commands at nearby students. And there I was, clutching drugs in my right hand.

And all I could think of was—_this is all Donna's fault._

Donna was my friend, or so I thought. She was super nice, yet I could tell from the beginning there was something fake about it.

Then today she'd told me she'd meet me near the stairwell after school because she had a surprise for me. It was there I found a box with my name, Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford, on the top in scrawled handwriting.

Opening it cautiously, I saw bottles and bags filled with drugs: crack, weed, etc.

Taking great care, I lifted a bag and studied it. Why would someone leave a box full of drugs with my name on it?

That's when it hit me. Someone set me up. The pieces fit together like a puzzle and I put the bag back. I picked up a bottle and checked out the title. Someone had written "_Donna Tobin_" on it.

Not believing my eyes, I turned just in time to see a police officer staring menacingly at me with his gun pointed at my face.

Immediately I dropped the drugs and put my hands up. Shoving the muzzle of his gun into my back, he forced me to walk up the stairs toward his cruiser. As we went, police officers surrounded me. They were talking loudly, but I could only hear my heartbeat. It pounded louder and harder with every step I took, and I could feel my hands shaking. Donna set me up. She wanted me to be arrested. I looked back and saw her smirking face from behind the glass doors, causing me to grit my teeth.

Apparently I had stopped, cause the cop behind me prodded me with his gun.

"Move," he growled. And that's when I saw it.

His gun wasn't cocked.

_He was bluffing!_

Wrenching suddenly away from his grasp, I hit the ground running at a dead sprint. I headed back toward the school to give Donna what she deserved, but a police officer raced out of the building after me, so I veered right and raced toward the woods. I entered the cool stillness and ran through the trees, seeking shelter.

I hid behind a big bush and waited. The only thing I could hear was my ragged breathing and the birds. Everything else was silent.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me backwards. My hands clawed at the ones holding me, but they were unresponsive.

I could barely breathe, but I could hear fuzzily the voices of other officers. With a panicked heart, I felt hands patting me down. For drugs or weapons I have no idea. But I could feel strong hands carrying me away. And that's when I blacked out.

A detainment cell was where they threw me. My head pounded and hurt like heck, but I was able to make out my surroundings.

But I could only think about one thing. I was going to jail for a crime I didn't commit.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! Thanks!**

**—Kit Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 y'all! So I got a couple questions about how old Jack and Kim are in this story, and they're both eighteen. Kim is in the middle of her senior year. **

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in that damn cell for almost a week. The food was gross, so I ended up not eating it and growing skinnier. I could feel my face caving slightly. I was horrified, but I refused to give the guards the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

One day I sat, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my shins. I could only hope that my family had heard what happened and they'd come to bail me out.

Yeah right, a voice chided in my head. They left you remember? They took your stepbrother with them and left town while you were at school one day. They aren't here to help you, and they wouldn't care anyway.

When my parents left, I first stayed in the house in my old room and lived there. After winter set in, though, I needed to find real shelter. So my Aunt Joan took me in. She was drunk half the time and a retired police officer, so sometimes she'd threaten me with her gun. Some days depression would grip me and I'd play with her gun and contemplate how quickly a bullet would pass through my skull.

These memories flashed through my head as I sat huddled on a cold stone floor. My black leather jacket, dark wash jeans, combat boots, and green T-shirt certainly weren't enough to keep out the chilly weather.

I cupped my elbows in my hands and prayed that maybe Aunt Joan would stay sober long enough to realize what was happening and come bail me out.

The voice in my head came back.

Pfft, yeah right. That woman is almost never sober. Besides, it's been almost six days. She would've come by now if she'd wanted to let you go.

Suddenly the door opened and my head snapped up.

A man in a very official-looking suit stood in the doorway.

"Your aunt has custody of you, correct?"

I nodded, my hope rising.

"She has asked us to send you to the county prison until she can press charges. That'll be about two years, she said."

I stood up quickly. "She's sending me to jail? And pressing charges? What did I do?"

The man's jaw clenched. "Don't play these games, Kimberly. You were in possession of drugs and your aunt has protested that you've been dealing them from her house; using her telephone, car, pills, etc. She has insisted that she press charges to get you put away for a few years."

My face matched his. "Don't call me Kimberly."

I could feel my cheeks burning red. Did these people just accuse, not investigate?

The man's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you kids have to throw away your lives just to make a little extra money on the side. I mean, you're 18! You could've had a great life, but now there's going to be a blemish on your permanent record. You might not even be able to finish college."

My fists clenched into tiny balls and I had to hold myself back from hurting this man.

He turned and began to head out, but I raced to the door and grabbed the bars.

"Please let me out of here! I swear I didn't have possession of those drugs! Someone set me up so I'd get arrested."

The man closed the door and locked it, then turned around and stared at me.

"Then why did you run? Why did we catch you with a package full of drugs addressed to you?"

I had no answer for this except I was scared and set up. And I know he won't buy that, so I shut my mouth, and with great humility I walk back to the wall where I was before. I lay down and sleep; I don't even hear him leave.

The next day, I was escorted to a truck where I was shoved into a backseat between two guards.

We drove for hours until we arrived at a big, menacing building that was painted black and grey. I shivered; the place was creepy.

And the name of the prison?

Seaford County Prison.

Creative, huh?

A guard poked a loaded gun at my back and forced me to walk through the double doors.

After talking to the warden, I was taken to a cell near the very back of the prison.

The warden said that's where I'd be staying. We'd be sharing a cell with another person, but there'd be bars separating two sides so we could have space.

Apparently, they were put in after several girls died from being abused by their cell mates.

"Happy thought," I said casually as they closed the door with a CLANG! Sighing, I sat on the concrete and stared at my cut and bruises hands. I ran one through my hair, which was now really greasy. It was still blonde, but slightly darker from the dirt.

A voice cleared, and my head snapped to my left. I squinted into the darkness, but all I could make out was a pair of amused chocolate eyes.

* * *

**I'll update Sleeping Quarters this weekend, so keep reviewing! This story and SQ are probably my favorite ones I've written. Thanks so much for your support :) 3**

**—Kit Kat**


End file.
